


If Love is the Answer

by spectrumpsionic



Series: Finally Home [2]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrumpsionic/pseuds/spectrumpsionic
Summary: Continuation of Finally Home.
Relationships: Thomas Bangalter/Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo
Series: Finally Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722715
Kudos: 8





	If Love is the Answer

Thomas hunches over his laptop answering questions. Daft Punk had a little chat with fans seminar. Of course streaming out all the personal questions. Ever since they started concealing their faces interviewers would pry. So it wasn’t too crazy when the idea of robot helmets popped up. 

It has been three years since their first album and four years since Guy left his parent’s home. Thomas and Guy moved into a slightly larger apartment with two rooms. One for them the other a studio. Since then both also dabbled in solo projects.

Thomas brushes his hand through his slightly wild curls. “Well, that was a success.”  
Guy nods in his direction as he fluffs out a pillow on the living room sofa. 

Thomas stands and pulls Guy close placing two large hands on his ass. His dark colored hair hides his face. Thomas hated that, it reminded him of sadder times. He noticed Guy didn’t like so much physical contact and that was noticeable for almost a year. He knew the other craved it because he could hear it in the shower almost every other day. 

Thomas sighs and pulls Guy down on his lap. He knew the other was tense, he could feel it. Guy got tense in interviews only feeling comfortable on a small occasion.

They sit in silence don’t say anything but Guy lets Thomas wander his hands around his back and sides. His eyes looking past Thomas to the wall as if he wasn’t there.

Right up until touring he had been affectionate. But the tours placed stress on them both. Guy not handling it as well. Thomas was okay with that, he thrived in pressure. He wouldn’t lie it felt great coming home and just creating another album. But between that and touring Guy gained a bit of weight and slowly distanced himself. Their relationship practically halted.

They talked last week. Guy spoke how he felt and Thomas stated he would do whatever Guy felt happy about doing. “Guy, please look at me. Please, you barely utter a word now.”

Guy mumbles. “Sorry, I know I have been holding you from having fun…”

“This isn’t about fun this is about you. It’s something about us…”

“Thomas, if you quote that damn song I will make you sleep on this sofa.”

“You liked it when I sung the lyrics…see? You’re blushing.” Thomas nuzzles his neck. Physical contact. 

“I’d do anything for you, Guy.”

Guy stays silent but settles next to Thomas. 

“Why’d you say all that stuff? Do you think I’m not loyal? I have never been into anyone else. You know when Paul came over last week he was happy to see us. Was happy to be out his old home as well. Happy you were happy.”

“Thomas…I do love you. Sometimes, I just feel like I can’t live up to your expectations.”

“ My only expectation is you help with chores and we create together. It has been the only thing I have wanted from you. Well, that and maybe a date or seven. We can do what you want.” Thomas takes Guy and guides him into the bathroom. They stare at their reflections.

“I want to…” he whispers in his ear.

“No lights off. I want to see your face. It is such a turn on when you grab my ass when you have all these orgasms.” Guy blushes but holds Thomas’ hands. “Now, understand we are a team. Anything you go through I go through. This is our home.”

They relax on the couch together and for first time since touring he felt the stress and tenseness roll away while being in Thomas’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to make a small what's going on since Finally Home. Didn't want it too sad so somewhere in the middle where Guy is still healing but also growing. Thomas at this point knows how Guy is and will back off,but only for so long.


End file.
